


The Cheerleader and her Nerd

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (i know this is as Alternate as a Universe is ever going to get), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Always Female Dean, Bullying, Cheerleader Dean, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Female Dean, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, John Winchester is a good parent, Nerd Castiel, Nudity, One sided Hannah/Castiel, Sex, Teen Sex, This once without Angst, Unrequited Love, but it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the hottest girl in school gets together with one of the nerds of course everyone thinks it's about homework and all that... but it isn't.</p><p> </p><p>(This is basically where I dump all the fluff I can come up with so get ready for pointless happiness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheerleader and her Nerd

Everyone in the school just assumed that their relationship was just Deanna using him… well, using her goddess like beauty to get Castiel to do her homework and let her copy answers in tests and they didn't hesitate to tell Castiel so but he never cared because he knew that Deanna wasn't like that. He knew she wasn't the typical cheerleader and while he did help her with English she was the one who got him through physics last term and was continuously saving his ass in gym class. 

"Hey, babe." Deanna ripped him out of his thoughts. He turned away from his locker to face her. 

"Hello." He greeted her and she stepped closer to press a kiss to his lips. 

"Are you in the mood for saving my life?" Deanna asked, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. 

"Always my gorgeous damsel." Castiel said and Deanna snorted. 

"Sam planned a SUPER awkward dinner with Jess' parents… while Jess is awesome, her parents are the stupidest people ever and think Sammy's not good enough for her because Dad's a mechanic." Castiel frowned.

"How am I gonna help you? My parents hate you." Castiel said. 

"Oh how comforting of you, my knight in shining armour." Deanna shot back. "I just want your company to get through the evening without booze." 

"When?" Castiel asked. 

"Six, tonight." Deanna said, smiling at him. 

"Alright." Castiel said. 

"You're awesome, babe." Deanna smiled and kissed him again. "I'll see you at lunch." 

 

"I didn't see you Friday…What do you think of the new English teacher?" Hanna asked him as they settled down with their lunch at their usual table. 

"I think he's okay… he's a bit too enthusiastic for our class though." Castiel said. 

"You're probably right… but he's cute." Hanna said, her eyes going soft. Castiel just rolled his eyes at her. 

"He's a teacher." Castiel pointed out.

"Yeah but I'd rather spend an hour staring at a handsome dude than at some old, bald guy." Hanna gave back.

"You have a point." Castiel said and opened his mouth to talk again when the cafeteria went unusually quiet. He turned around to see the cheerleaders come in. All in uniform and moving in unbelievable synchronisation. 

"Ugh, I don't know what people find so interesting about a bunch of dolled up hollow brains." Hanna groaned. 

"They're not all bad. Most of them are actually quite friendly." Castiel said. Before Deanna he was of the same opinion as Hanna but sometimes stereotypes really are just that. 

"Just because one of them lets you into her panties." Hanna said and Castiel blushed, looking down at his tray. "Cas?" Hanna asked. He looked up at his friend. "She does let you into her panties, doesn't she? Or is she actually just using you?" 

"Deanna's not-" Castiel started. 

"What am I not, my man?" He heard his girlfriend ask as she sat down sideways in the chair next to him. Castiel wondered why she was here but saw that most of the cheerleaders were with their boyfriends too. Which meant that most of the cheerleaders were with the football team. The other were sitting at the table no one dared to touch but them. 

"Not important." Castiel said. Deanna raised her brow at him. "Why the uniform?" He changed the subject. 

"Jo called in an extra practice before the game tomorrow. I gotta ask you something." Deanna said, putting on her sweet smile. 

"Ooh no." Castiel sighed. He knew he couldn't resist her when she tried to get him to do something, especially in that uniform. 

"She's also planning a monster date where we all go out together and watch a movie and get some food." She said. 

"In theory that sounds alright… I guess." Castiel started. 

"Seriously, Cas?!" Hanna called. "Those are the assholes that have been shoving you into lockers and stealing your clothes after gym class!" She said, pointing to the table of the football team. "Are you that dick driven that you're gonna go out with bullies just to get some?!" 

"Excuse you?!" Deanna called back. "First of all, there are some good guys on the team too. Benny for example or Hendrickson so don't you dare call them assholes if you don't know them. And Cas doesn't have to do anything just because I want it. In case you confused me with an ignorant bitch, I actually care what Castiel wants and don't tell him what to do like for example just 'stop seeing that slut of a cheerleader because she's just using you anyway.' That's how you put it, isn't it`?" Deanna said. "I'm sorry, Cas. I really tried to like her but she's making it hard for me. I just thought maybe it would be fun to have an evening out with my friends so they could actually get to know you but I guess we bullies aren't worth your time." She said and stood up, starting to walk towards the cheerleader table. 

"Thank you very much, Hanna." Castiel spat at her and jumped up too to follow Deanna. 

"Dee." He said, grabbing her wrist. "Please, tell me you know I don't see you like that." He saw the fury drain out of her face. 

"Shit, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have gotten mad at you too. It's just sometimes I am so angry because everyone just assumes I'm taking advantage of you and that I don't care about you at all… I just wanted to show them that-" 

"It's okay, Dee." Castiel said. "I get it… sometimes I get mad at Hanna too… I've explained to her so many times that you're not using me." 

"I care about you so much, Cas… I would never use you." Deanna said and Castiel nodded.

"I know. And I would love to go to that monster date and meet your friends." Castiel said. Deanna smiled and surged forward to kiss him. 

"Awesome." She said against his lips. Castiel smiled and put his hands to her waist. 

"When should I pick you up?" Castiel asked. Deanna chuckled. 

"Honey, there's a lot I will do for you but going to a date with most of the team in your crappy car isn't one of them. I'll pick you up at six." Deanna said and pressed another kiss to Castiel's lips.

 

"Whoa." Deanna said. "You know this is just a casual thing, right?" Castiel blushed a little, slipping onto the bench seat. 

"I know, I just-" He trailed off. Deanna smiled at him. 

"You look amazing." Deanna said, leaning over to kiss him. 

"I want to make a good impression." Castiel said, looking down at his hands. 

"I know you will." Deanna said, taking one of his hands. "Because you are the most amazing human I know." Castiel looked up at her. 

"Really?" He asked. 

"I love you, Cas." Deanna said and he smiled. 

"I love you, too." Castiel answered.

 

"Now in his usual nerd get up I thought you were dating down but damn, brother, you got it going." Benny drawled as he saw Castiel and Deanna walk up to the cinema. 

"Shut it." Deanna said. "And yes, he is a hot piece of ass but I'm not here to show off." 

"Alright." Benny said. "Unfortunately my girl bailed on me last minute so I'm gonna be the awkward fifth wheel here." Deanna laughed. 

"Serves you right." She grinned. 

 

"How did the date with the high school royalty go?" Hanna asked, leaning against the wall next to Castiel's locker. 

"I'm done, Hanna." He snapped. "I'm not listening to you insult the girl I love another time." 

"Love?" She asked.   
"Yes. I love Deanna and she loves me." Castiel said. "She isn't using me for homework or anything else and I'm not spending time with her because she's hot. She is funny and brilliant and if you would just take a moment to stop assuming that she is the cliché of a cheerleader, I would be very grateful. If you don't, you can stop talking to me." 

"What?" Hanna asked and Castiel rolled his eyes.   
"I told you I'm done. You either start accepting Deanna or I'm no longer your friend." Castiel said. 

 

"Hey, nerd!" Castiel tensed as he heard the far too familiar tone in those voices. "Think just because Winchester's blonde enough to date you, you suddenly become cool?" Castiel clenched his jaw, trying to just walk away but he felt someone pull him back by the strap of his bag. "I say we put you back to where you belong." Castiel tried his best to fight them off as they pulled him towards the dumpsters. 

"Hey! Let go of him!" He suddenly heard the unmistakable drawl of Benny Lafitte. 

"What the hell man?" One of the guys asked, turning to Benny. 

"I said let him go." Benny called. "He's more intelligent than you three gorillas combined and he also looks better so just back the fuck off or I'm gonna go get Deanna." 

"Oh and what could the girl do? Beg us to let her boo go?" 

"How about convince every single girl in this school that you are three giant bags of dicks… oh and also knock you out faster than you can spell your names." Benny said. 

"You're lucky this time, nerd." One of them said and then they left quickly. 

"You don't need to defend me." Castiel mumbled. 

"No, I don't. But Dee's pretty much my best friend and she cares about you hell of a lot so you're my friend too." Benny said. 

"Thank you." Castiel mumbled. "I really hate that dumpster. The one in the front is much cleaner… not in front of the cafeteria." 

"Wow… you get a lot of trouble from those guys?" Benny asked. 

"Kind of." Castiel mumbled. "But it's fine." 

"You know Dee could make them shit their pants in seconds. They'd never touch you again." 

"Yes but I don't want her to get into trouble because of me." Castiel said. 

"You want me to stick with you for a bit... I mean, I kind of get that you can hold your own but you don't deserve being pushed into a fucking dumpster." Benny said. 

"That's nice of you... but I'm about to go home. I think Dee is already waiting for me at the back parking lot." 

"Damn you lucky Bastard, getting to ride in that gorgeous car of hers." Benny sighed. Castiel laughed. 

"Yes, baby as Deanna calls her is truly a work of art." 

 

"You sure about this?" Deanna asked. They were sitting in Castiel's car about to head to a binge night at Hanna's. "I don't want to push my way between your friends." 

"You're my friend too, Dee." Castiel said. "Also it won't be just Hanna. Charlie, Garth and Ash are coming too... and I've been meaning to introduce you to the sweet pain of Game of thrones for a long time." Castiel said with a grin before starting the engine. 

"Cas! Finally... We've been waiting forever... oh, hey Deanna." Hanna said with a short glare at Castiel.

"Hanna, you promised you'd get to know her. This is your chance." Castiel said and Hanna nodded, stepping aside to let them pass.

"Yo, Winchester, nice to see you." Ash called as they arrived in the living room. Cas sat down on the couch next to Hanna and Deanna planted herself in front of him, leaning against his shins. 

"Same here, Ash." Deanna said and smiled softly as he felt Castiel pull her hair into his lap, starting to play with it.

 

By the time they made it through three episodes Deanna was too enraptured to even notice Castiel standing up. She only noticed he'd been gone when he sat back down next to her, handing her a beer. Deanna looked up at him.

"And I always thought you nerds were tame as fuck." Deanna said. Castiel smiled at her and patted her thigh with one hand. 

"My sweet summer child." He grinned. 

"You should come with to the glorious night when Charlie busts into her parent's liquor cabinet and starts mixing cocktails." Ash called. 

"Oh that sounds good." Deanna grinned. 

"Charlie is the Queen of Cocktails with decidedly too much booze for my lightweight self." Garth said. 

"Guilty as charged." Charlie threw in with a wicked grin. Deanna smiled at Castiel and leaned over to his ear. 

"You should've introduced me to your friends earlier, love." Deanna said and Castiel just shrugged, pulling her in for a tame kiss before taking a long swig of his beer. 

"Hey, can we wait with the next episode? I need to pee." Deanna asked. Castiel glanced around his friends and then answered: "Sure, love." Deanna kissed him before handing him the rest of her beer and getting up, getting directions from Hanna before disappearing. 

"I can see why you're so hopeless, Cas." Charlie said. "No disrespect... I'd tap the shit out of that... you know if I didn't have eyes and didn't see that you're absolutely perfect for each other." 

"I told you guys that she's the bomb." Ash said. 

"How do you know her exactly?" Castiel asked. 

"Ellen, my foster mom is friends with her dad. We used to play together as kids at the road house." Ash said. "I never thought that you two fit but guess I was wrong... just had to see you together." Ash said.

"I don't think it fits at all." Hanna said. "She's entitled and arrogant and she doesn't know what she has in you." Castiel turned around, frowning at Hanna.

"She is none of that!" Castiel called. 

"Cas, you're blinded by her looks." Hanna Said. 

"Yes because I only care about looks!" Castiel deadpanned. "What is your problem Hanna?" 

"You deserve better!" 

"Oh and you know what's best for me?!" Castiel called standing up now. 

"Yeah! Someone who understands all of you and doesn't think you'd never even touch a beer! Someone who's always there for you and not off somewhere cheering on our bullies!" 

"so who would you say is best for me, huh?" Castiel asked. 

"I don't know, maybe someone who hasn't been rolling her eyes at you whenever you start talking about the things you love… maybe someone who's been your friend since damned kindergarten!" Hanna called. Castiel just stared at her, putting together her words and the tears pooling in her eyes.

"You mean you?" Castiel asked, softer now. Hanna just clenched her jaw and nodded. 

"Oh Damn." Charlie whispered. "Cat's out... and once again Cas is late to the party." Castiel glanced around his friends. 

"You all knew?" He asked. They all nodded. "But why-"

"It's really fucking obvious, honey." Deanna said making everyone turn to the doorframe she was standing in. 

"Dee, I'm-" Castiel started but couldn't find any words to finish the sentence. 

"I think you need a few minutes alone with Hanna." Deanna said, stepping into the room.

 

"Wow, Dee... I don't know a lot of girls who'd let their man be alone with someone who has a crush on him." Ash said. Deanna shrugged glancing in the direction of the kitchen. 

"I trust him. He'd never cheat and if he decides that she's better for him... who am I to hold him back. Sure I'd be hurt but it's not like I own him" Deanna said.

"God, could you be gay please?" Charlie asked with a sigh. Deanna laughed. 

"Hey, I'm bi." She said and Charlie's eyes lit up. 

"If Cas fucks anything up I have dibs." She said. 

"Sure." Deanna said with a wink. 

"Deanna... I think it's better when we leave." Castiel said. Deanna nodded and hugged Charlie as a goodbye, waving to the boys and walking out after Castiel who did the same.

"So what did you tell her... If you want to talk about it, I mean." Deanna asked carefully as they sat in Castiel's car.

"I told her that I like her and that she's like a sister to me... and that she'll never be more than that. I didn't want to give her false hope that the only reason I'm not with her is because I'm with you... I don't know... it'd be like if you started dating Jo or Benny." Castiel said. 

"That sounds disgusting." Deanna mumbled. "Do you think she'll be okay? I mean I don't particularly like her because she's got the hots for my man... but I know what it's like to love you and I can't imagine you turning me away." 

"I will never." Castiel said, glancing over at her before looking back at the road. "I think she'll be alright after a while. I hope at least. I hate to break her heart but I can't lie to her... not about this." Castiel came to a stop in front of the Winchesters' house. "I love you too much to let anyone so much as think that I could even consider being with anyone else." Castiel said and let out a squeak of surprise as Deanna pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

"Never change." She whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips. "When does your dad expect you home?" Deanna asked. 

"Binge nights usually end in sleepovers." Castiel said and Deanna grinned. 

"Perfect." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come inside with me?" She asked. "We could watch some more Game of Thrones... or we could pretend to watch it while we make out..." Deanna said.

"You devil of a woman." Castiel said, killing the engine and pulling out the keys. 

"You home already?" They heard John call from the living room.

"Yeah, we decided to leave early... can Cas stay the night?" She called back, talking quickly. She sighed when she heard John get up from his leather chair. 

"What?" He asked. 

"I know you understood me, Dad." She said. John looked at Castiel with narrowed eyes. Castiel met his stare and held it.

"Fine, door stays open." John said and Deanna rolled her eyes. 

"So I can hear you snore all night?" Deanna asked with an amused smile.

"Watch it, Princess." John said with a soft glint in his eyes. "Alright close to door... just behave, okay?" John asked. 

"Always." Deanna said with a quick kiss to his cheek. She then grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him up the stairs. 

"How do you get him to fold like that?" Castiel asked. "Sam once described him as the most stubborn human on this earth." 

"Oh he is." Deanna chuckled. "But every daughter should be able to wrap her dad around her little finger... and my mom's tips on how to get him to do whatever you want didn't hurt either." Deanna said. 

Once they were in her room, Deanna put on the first best action film she could find so John wouldn't hear them even if he turned the TV downstairs off. She then pulled Castiel to her bed and pulled his shirt off his shoulders, leaving him in a soft cotton tee. She herself pulled off the sweater she'd been wearing and went over to her closet to pull out a pair of pj shorts for herself and a pair of sweats she'd nicked from Sam when he was at Jess' the last time. She threw the sweats at Castiel and started undoing her pants. Castiel turned around as she changed. 

"Cas, you've seen me in a bikini last summer." She said. "And the uniform doesn't hide much more." She added before grabbing onto Castiel's shoulders and turning him around, going up on the tiptoes to kiss him before she moved her hands down to open his slacks. 

"Dee-" Castiel started. "I'm not-" he cut off. Deanna looked up at him.

"I'm not trying to have sex with you, baby. I wouldn't do that when my dad could walk in any minute... especially not since I know you don't want to." Deanna said. "But we've been together for more than a year and I think this is okay." She said pulling down his zipper. 

"Okay." Castiel breathed. Deanna smiled and pushed down his pants, letting her eyes dip to his boxers. He bit her bottom lip as she saw the outline of Castiel's dick. She was no expert but it looked like he was partially hard. Castiel cupped her jaw and pulled her into another kiss.

"I want to... I'm just not ready yet." Castiel said. Deanna nodded. 

"I'm not sure I am." She said, avoiding his eyes. He pulled her jaw up a little, meeting her eyes. 

"You're a virgin?" Castiel asked. She locked her lips and nodded. 

"I know there's been rumours... but my mom always told me that the first time should be with someone you love... whether it's the person you marry or not... and you're my first love." Deanna said. Castiel moved his hand to the back of her neck. 

"And you're mine." He said before pulling her into a tender kiss. 

"Let's put on some pants." Deanna said. Castiel chuckled but let go of her to step into the sweats. 

They climbed into bed, actually watching the action movie for a few minutes before ending up making out, Castiel leaning over Deanna as their tongues danced and caressed each other. 

"Don't leave me... even if anyone fits you better or knows you longer." Deanna whispered as she felt her eyelids getting heavier as their kisses grew lazier. 

"Your dad has way too many guns for that." Castiel said. "Also I don't think there is anyone that fits me better." Castiel added and Deanna smiled. 

"I love you, nerd." She said and Castiel pulled her closer. 

"I love you too." He answered. They fell asleep only a couple kisses after that. 

 

Deanna woke up to Castiel running his fingers gently over her arm, the length of his body pressed against hers. His lips were pressing soft kisses to her shoulder and the back of her neck. 

"Mmh- I could wake up like this more often." She said, turning to face her boyfriend. "Morning" she said with a sleepy smile and moved in to kiss him. 

"Good morning." Castiel breathed against her lips. 

"I smell bacon." Deanna said and pulled away from Castiel, standing up. 

"Oh... since when do I have a salsa stain on my shirt?" She asked. 

"I think roughly the start of episode two." Castiel said. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Deanna asked walking over to her closet, pulling off her shirt as she went. "Now your friends are probably laughing at me." She said, turning to Castiel. She frowned as she saw him beet red and staring at his lap where he'd sat up on the bed. She chuckled as she noticed that for the first time he was seeing her in just a bra. 

"Like what you see?" She asked, walking over and lifting his head with a gentle hand. Castiel's eyes met hers before they dipped lower. He moved to kneel on the bed, now at roughly the same height as Deanna. 

"Very much." Castiel said, looking back up at her face. Deanna smiled and stepped a little closer, putting her arms around his neck, feeling her breasts push against him. 

"You know, I bought this bra thinking you would love it." Deanna said softly before pulling away, walking back to her closet and pulling on a black tank top. 

"It's beautiful." Castiel said, climbing off the bed. Deanna smiled and then took his hand, pulling him downstairs towards the smell of bacon and pancakes. 

"Morning, love birds." Mary said, flipping the current pancake. 

"Morning Mom." 

"Good morning, Mrs Winchester." Castiel said.

"Cas, I've asked you to call me Mary a million times." Mary said with a gentle smile to Cas. 

 

"Hey Cas." Deanna smiled as she opened the door. It was her parents' anniversary and theth had gone out to celebrate. Sam was sleeping at Jess' tonight so Deanna had seized the opportunity to invite Castiel over.

"Hello, Deanna." He answered and stepped inside, bending down to kiss her. 

 

"Cas-" Deanna started pulling away from his lips. They were half lying on her bed, sunken into each other's mouths and touch. 

"Hmm?" Castiel hummed. 

"Have I been reading you right that you're... ready?" She asked. Castiel pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded slowly. Deanna licked her lips and moved back in to kiss him, reaching down to move his hand from her waist up to cup her breast. She felt Castiel suck in a breath as he started to squeeze gently, running his long fingers softly over the exposed skin of her cleavage. Deanna pushed into his touch before sitting up to pull away her shirt. 

When she lay back down Castiel slowly moved his hand up her side until he reached her bra. He traced the lace pattern with his fingertips before cupping his hand around Deanna's breast and squeezing again. Deanna moaned softly into his mouth, letting her own hands move under his shirt and up his back. 

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked quietly. Deanna just nodded and Castiel sat up to pull his shirt away, not laying back down next to her but shifting until he could hover over her, his elbows next to her head. 

"I love you." Deanna said and Castiel lowered himself, pressing against her but not letting her feel his whole weight. 

"Cas-" Deanna gasped as he pushed his hips down a little more. He was already mostly hard in his pants, the soft fabric of the slacks doing nothing to hide it.

"Teenage boy remember." Castiel smiled, leaning down to kiss Deanna deeply before moving on to her jaw and down her neck. He gently cupped her left breast while pressing a kiss to the soft, exposed skin. "You are beautiful." Castiel said, looking up at Deanna. She nibbled at her bottom lip, pushing herself up a little to reach behind her back, unhooking the clasp of the bra. She then pulled off the straps and pushed the bra off the bed. Castiel sucked in a breath, his sick growing even harder against Deanna as he focused on her bare breasts. He leaned down, kissing the soft swell, making Deanna moan when his lips dragged over her nipple. 

"Cas, pants." She pressed out as he was ducking her nipple softly. It was a bit awkward to shuffle out of Castiel's suddenly tight slacks and her skinny jeans but they manage with only a small amount of blushing and giggles. Deanna pulled him back down on top of her, kissing him long and slow before she turned them around, straddling his hips and grinding down on him.

"Oh- Dee..." Castiel moaned and his breathing got a little faster. She pushed herself up on her knees and swallowed before pulling down his boxers. She sucked in a breath as his cock sprang free. Castiel moaned as it hit his stomach. 

"Couldn't have made it easy for me, huh?" Deanna said as she inspected his length. Castiel definitely didn't have to be ashamed of this length or girth... especially not considering that he was only seventeen. Castiel blushed a little under Deanna's stare and moaned loudly when she reached out to stroke his shaft. 

"Fuck, Dee-" Castiel groaned. "Stop- or I'm gonna-" He was cut off my a moan as Deanna twisted her hand over his cockhead before letting go and bending down to kiss him. Castiel's hands went to her breasts and Deanna moaned as his thumbs rubbed over her nipples she lifted herself up and pulled down her panties - that matched her bra, mind you. 

"Nightstand, Cas." Deanna mumbled as she threw the panties off to the side somewhere. Castiel was staring at her, his eyes wide.

"You still ready?" Deanna asked, sitting back on her heels. Castiel nodded. 

"I don't know how-" He started. 

"What? It's not that complicated..." Deanna pointed out. Castiel shook his head. 

"No... how do I- please you?" He asked. Deanna's eyes went wide.

"Man, I got the jackpot with you, didn't I?" She chuckled and shuffled forward a bit. "Give me your hand... Two fingers out. " she said. Castiel held out his hand. She gently took his wrist and guided him to her vagina. 

"You want to dip down a bit to get them wet... believe me friction is not something you want where those fingers are headed." They both moaned as Castiel moved his fingers through her wetness. Deanna then gently guided his fingers up to her clit. 

"Now do a circle motion... or any motion really- ah" she moaned as Castiel moved his fingers. "Little more pressure." She said and moaned louder as Castiel listened to her. "God- fuck Cas- so good." She said. She leaned over him to reach into the first drawer of her nightstand, pulling out a condom. She put it in Castiel's free hand and then reached to of her own fingers down to test how loose she was. She could feel herself getting looser with every movement of Castiel's fingers. He was rubbing her clit in small figure eights... like he'd never done anything else. Deanna was really fucking close already. 

"Okay, Cas- stop or I'm gonna come... you can continue that later but first suit up, please. " she said and Castiel chuckled at her euphemism before carefully ripping the package open and rolling the condom on. 

"Slow, please I don't want to- you know." Castiel said with a lovely blush. Deanna leaned down to kiss him as she gripped his length and guided him to her entrance. She sank down slowly, her mouth falling open as she took his length. 

"Shit, Cas." She cursed, panting as he was fully sheathed inside her. 

"Same." Castiel grinned and smoothed one hand down her back, one hand playing with her breast. "Take your time my love." He whispered. 

Deanna started rolling her hips after a few long moments, Castiel moaned, his hand tightening on her breast as his head tipped back. 

"Oh-" he cried out when Deanna rose up a little before sinking back down. She moaned, against her expectation it didn't hurt at all... or maybe the pain was just drowned out by pleasure. Castiel moved his hand from her back down and back to her clit. 

"Shit, Cas! Fuck..." Deanna moaned loudly, speeding up her hips a little and Castiel thrust his own hips up to meet her movements. 

"Fuck, Dee-" He groaned. It didn't take him long to feel the tell-tale tightness of his balls. He gripped onto Deanna's hip with the hand not on her clit and thrust up a little harder. 

"Cas!" She screamed as his increased force changed the angle a little bit and his cock slid along her g spot. "Oh GOD." She called as she felt her orgasm curl her toes and burst out through her entire body. She felt her eyes fluttering shut as her hips bucked. 

"DEANNA!" Castiel screamed and spilled into the condom, his vision blacking out for a second as his head fell back and his back arched off the bed.

"Damn..." Deanna sighed, resting on Castiel's chest, both of them panting. Castiel held onto the base of the condom and Deanna lifted herself up laying down next to Castiel. Castiel stood up to dispose of the tied up condom before climbing back into bed and pulling her in against his side.

"I love you." Castiel whispered with a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you too. " She answered, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Castiel put an arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Stay with me forever." He whispered into her hair and Deanna nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

"I will." She whispered before falling asleep. 

 

When Deanna woke up the next morning she met Castiel's eyes at once. 

"Morning, creep." She smiled and Castiel blushed a little. 

"How am I supposed to stop myself from staring at you?" He asked and now it was Deanna who blushed. 

"You know Sam took a picture of me sleeping once… it's not pretty." Deanna said. Castiel shrugged. 

"I don't care " Castiel said and Deanna narrowed her eyes at him.

"You were supposed to say: 'no love, you're always pretty.'" She complained and Castiel smiled at her, shuffling a little closer to her to press his lips against hers. 

"You are always stunningly beautiful." He whispered against her lips, putting one hand to her waist, pulling her body against his gently. "Especially so last night." Deanna ducked her head to hide her face in the crook of his neck.

"You too." Deanna said quietly. 

"We should get up." Castiel said. Deanna whined, pulling back a little to let him see her pout. Castiel kissed it away before explaining. "I have to be home by three… my Dad invited a talent scout to hear me play." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Deanna asked, moving a hand up to card through his hair. 

"I don't think anything is going to come out of it." Castiel said. 

"Oh shut up… you're brilliant." Deanna said. "I've never heard anyone play like you." Castiel smiled softly, running his fingers over the side of her head. 

"As much as I love you, Dee, you know as much about classical music and the piano as I do about cars." Castiel said. Deanna shrugged.

"Maybe but you playing still sounds amazing." Deanna said and kissed him again. "Don't belittle what you can do." Castiel just blushed again and kissed her before pulling away and standing up. Deanna couldn't stop her eyes from dropping down, trailing the lines of his body before reaching his cock. Castiel's blush deepened under her scrutiny and he started turning away. Deanna shook her head and stood up to stand in front of him. 

"You don't need to hide." Deanna said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You're beautiful… bottom to the top." She said, letting her hands trail down his chest to his hips. Castiel's hands found their way to her waist. 

"Look who's talking." He said. Deanna smiled and stretched up to kiss him. 

"Dress or I'm gonna drag you back to bed." Deanna said, walking over to her closet, pulling out her second set if matching bra and panties. It was bright red and mostly see through with a super cute white bow in between the cups. 

"So that's how you do it." Castiel said as she'd finished putting on her bra. Deanna turned to raise a questioning brow at him. 

"I was wondering how you do that without dislodging your shoulder." Castiel said. "With the clasp on the back, I mean." Deanna chuckled. 

"I don't think anyone ever taught me how to put on a bra… it doesn't seem hard." She said. 

"I guess boys only worry about taking off bras." Castiel said with a grin. Deanna rolled her eyes and pulled out one of her older jeans, used and not cheerleader-tight. She also pulled on a wide t-shirt she kind of stole from Castiel's closet, stuffing the front into her jeans. 

"How about some breakfast… I think we still have pancake mix." Deanna said. Castiel smiled and followed her out of the room. 

 

"Morning you two." John said as they entered the kitchen. He was closely watching them over his newspaper. 

"Dad, you're staring." Deanna pointed out. 

"Just watching." He grumbled. Deanna looked over at her father, meeting his eyes. 

"Good morning to you too, Daddy." She said with a sweet smile. 

 

"You know for a boy my age Cas is incredibly polite." Deanna pointed out as she was sitting on the couch, John in his chair. Castiel had left to shower and prepare about five minutes ago. 

"You're still my little girl." John said, looking away from the TV. 

"And I'll always be, Dad. Don't make it hard for Cas. I know how much it sucks to have the parents of your partner hate you… and from what I hear from Mom you do too." Deanna said and John sighed. 

"I just can't deny you anything." John said. "Why do Cas' parents hate you?" 

"They think I'm distracting Cas and that I'm not good enough for him because I'm quote 'not going to achieve more than being a jumping mini skirt'" Deanna said with a scoff. "I mean I love Cas but his family is just so pretentious and arrogant. I have no idea how they managed to raise him as who he is." 

"You're way more than a cheerleader, kid." John said and Deanna smiled. 

"I know… I'm also a grease monkey in the making." She said and John laughed. 

"You are in fact my daughter, yes." 

"And quite proudly so." Deanna said. 

 

"Hey, why didn't you text me back?" Deanna asked as soon as she was in hearing distance. Castiel looked up at her. 

"What?" He asked. Deanna rolled her eyes. 

"About the talent scout? On Saturday?" Deanna asked.   
"Right, yes… sorry." Castiel said.   
"Well?" Deanna asked. 

"What?" Castiel asked again and Deanna sighed. 

"What did he say?" She asked. 

"Oh- they have a few more candidates… but- but he said it looks promising." Castiel said, blushing softly.

"I told you, you're amazing!" She called and pressed a kiss to Castiel's cheek. "Okay, I need to get to math, see you after." Deanna said and kissed Castiel's cheek again. 

 

\--

"Dad…" Deanna started, poking her head into her father's office at the back of the shop. "You busy?" 

"Yes… but I'd rather not be so where's the fire?" He asked, looking up from what were probably finances or something similarly boring.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something… and I think it's gonna take a bit longer. So if that's urgent I can wait." Deanna said. 

"Come in and sit down, kid." John said, leaning back in his chair. Deanna slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. 

"So… I don't know if you caught me talking to mom about it but Cas applied for a musical scholarship that would get him into Juilliard which is basically his dream school." Deanna started. "And he got it because the guy that beat him backed out or something… so Cas is going to New York instead of his back up which was Kansas City-" 

"Is there a point coming?" John asked. Deanna licked her lips. 

"I've always wanted to work here… just stay home and someday maybe take over the garage but it's hundreds of miles-" 

"Are you asking me if you can follow Cas to New York?" John asked. Deanna nodded. "Listen, I know you love him and he's been treating you like a queen but I don't want you running off after someone… you're more than good enough to chase your own dreams, Deanna, even if they might take you away from the boy." 

"I don't wanna be away from him, Dad." She answered.

"Okay, I know I can't keep you from doing what you really want- never could. But I want you to think really hard about how important that boy is to you and what would your future look like… sure there are enough auto shops in New York and maybe you'll find a good place to work. You'll probably have a great time in New York but what happens after? What's Cas gonna do after college and do you want to follow him for the rest of your life?" 

"I would follow him to hell and back, Dad." Deanna said. "I don't ever want to be without him." 

"Just think it all through. I'm gonna support you if you're sure you're making the right choice." John said and Deanna nodded.

 

"What are you doing?" Deanna asked as Castiel pulled her towards one of the shooting stands. 

"I'm gonna win you a stuffed animal." Castiel said and Deanna couldn't help but laugh. Castiel looked at her slightly resembling a kicked puppy. 

"Okay, Cas, I appreciate that thought, but you've never held a gun in your life… also I don't really care about stuffed animals." Deanna said. "You don't have to waste money on that. They're rigged anyway so don't-" 

"Aww, did the Nerd not manage to get you a teddy, Winchester?" Deanna turned to see Gordon Walker and his group of idiots stopping right in front of her. 

"Like you could win anything more than a pencil eraser if you tried." Deanna spat at him.

"Yeah? Watch me!" Gordon called out and walked up to the teen manning the booth. Deanna sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She hated the stupid display of masculinity but she didn't want to miss Gordon Walker embarrassing himself. He surprisingly got four of the ten targets and won a small penguin. He turned and grinned at both Deanna and Castiel, holding out the penguin to Deanna. 

"Here, maybe this'll remind you to go for a real man next time." He sat. Deanna clenched her jaw and batted his hand away. She stomped up to the booth and slammed a bill down on the counter. She then proceeded to shoot at the targets a row behind the one's Gordon hit and nailed nine out of ten. She turned around to the group of guys staring at her after being handed one of the biggest Teddies the booth had. 

"A real man, huh?" Deanna asked, giving Gordon a fake smile. He just grunted something and turned on his heel. 

"They're just rigged anyway?" Castiel asked, still staring at Deanna and the Teddy. 

"I only did nine out of ten." She said nonchalantly 

"Why can you shoot like that?" Castiel asked. Deanna grinned. 

"Because my dad has been teaching me how to shoot a gun since I was old enough to handle the rebound without endangering myself." Deanna said. "Did you seriously expect anything else?" 

"Now that you mention it, it does make sense, knowing your father." Castiel said. "It's wearing a bee sweater." Deanna laughed. 

"Do you want the Teddy?" She asked and Castiel blushed a little. 

"I would've rather won you something… even if it was way smaller." Castiel said. Deanna put the Teddy on the ground between them and put her hands to the sides of Castiel's face. 

"I love you, Cas. I don't care if you can shoot a gun and win me a stupid prize." She said and stretched up to kiss him. 

"Okay." He whispered. 

"Do you want to try?" She asked, giving Castiel a soft smile. She gave Castiel some tips on how to hold the gun and he managed to hit three of the closest targets. With a side glance at Deanna he choose a much smaller version of the Teddy she won. 

"Do you accept this offer, milady?" He asked with a goofy smile, pointing to its sweater which said 'bee my honey'

"Why yes good sir." Deanna answered and took the small Teddy. "It's way cuter like this." Deanna said and pressed a kiss to Castiel's cheek. 

 

"You still have this?" Castiel asked as he was cleaning out Deanna's shelves in their shared office. They were moving to a better flat in New York that was directly in the middle between Juilliard and Deanna's work. He was currently stacking the books from the bottom row in a box when he felt something soft squished into the corner. He was holding the soft Teddy he'd won at a booth at a Carnival about five years ago now. 

"I still want to 'bee your honey'" Deanna said, looking over from where she was cleaning out her second shelf, filled with folders and official documents. Castiel chuckled. 

"That was a wonderful evening." Castiel said softly, still looking at the stuffed bear. Deanna walked over to him and gently took the bear out of his hand, placing it into the box along with her books. 

"No nostalgia or we'll never be done with packing." She ordered. Castiel caught her waist as she was about to go back to her side of the room. 

"That night was beautiful too." He said, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. "That was the tenth time we had sex." Deanna snorted. 

"You counted?" She laughed. 

"I was an awkward teenage nerd who was with the hottest cheerleader of our entire school… the prom Queen of Junior and Senior prom might I add… of course I counted." Castiel said. 

"Do I have to remind you who was prom king of our senior year?" She asked. Castiel blushed. "That's right, now let me go so we can finish packing… we'll talk more about that night then… what will it be? Hundredth… thousandth?" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I lost count a few weeks after we moved in here." Castiel said and Deanna laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
